


The Black-Clearwater Son - Kol Clearwater-Black

by RayneFox26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneFox26/pseuds/RayneFox26
Summary: Kol Clearwater-Black was the only son of the late Regulus Black and Leah Clearwater-Black, both of whom died before/after his birth. His Uncle Seth has raised him thus far and now they have some new family additions that would bring them all happiness in the end...





	The Black-Clearwater Son - Kol Clearwater-Black

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Kol Clearwater-Black and the basic plot in this story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Name - Kol Regulus Black. Aka Kol Regulus Clearwater.  
Age - 11 yrs old to HP's 10. Later on 17/16 Yrs Old & BFF's &/or FWB's.  
B. Parents - Regulus A. Black & (OFC) Leah M. Black-nee-Clearwater. Both Dead.  
L. Guardian - Uncle, Seth Clearwater. 'Mundane' Wolf Shifter & Native American with easy smile.  
~*~History~*~  
When Leah Clearwater first learned she was pregnant with a dead-man's child, she'd been devastated as the man had been her new husband & imprint, but he was a pale-face from across the pond. She'd been forced by her Tribe's demands to leave him and in the end she and Seth ran away. Regulus was dead by the time Leah found out she was pregnant, Seth supported her, as did the Cullen's and Jacob Black whom they lived and traveled with usually. They left the Cullen's and Jake to go into hiding for a while, until the Tribe would forget about her again, and it worked for the most part, until she died giving birth, and had known she would die ever since one of her ex-packmates poisoned her the day before she was due. It would kill the mother during birth to kill the baby. She fought it all the way until her son was born, and barely had time to name him when the poison finally stole her life.  
The day Seth Clearwater learned he was an Uncle to a handsome bouncing baby boy, he'd been thrilled, until the doctors told him his sister Leah had died giving birth, barely staying alive long enough to name the child Kol Regulus Black. Seth had wondered at the name at first, until he recognized Regulus in his nephew's name. The name of that British bloke who was killed in that cave almost two years ago. So for almost a year his sister had been in hiding when she learned she was pregnant and Seth helped her every chance he could, until the night she died giving life to his newborn nephew, who was helplessly in Seth's care.   
A year after losing Leah, Seth resurfaced back in Forks, the last place he'd known Jake and the Cullen's to be in, but they had already re-located from what he'd found at their old home. He went to the Reservation, one-year-old Kol Clearwater strapped to his broad chest, where he'd stay warm and Seth knew he was safe from harm. He found Paul Lahote and Rachel Lahote-nee-Black, and learned the Cullen's left about three days after he and Leah had left. They hadn't stuck around long, which confused Seth. Paul and Rachel looked a lot older then they used to, but Seth had long since learned not to mention the difference. He'd never stopped shifting, but Paul had almost 30 years ago, when the Cullen's left with Bella, Jake, Leah, and him.  
"So, who's the little one, Seth?" Paul curiously asked and Seth stiffened, alerting baby Kol, who stirred with a whimper and a small coo. A noise Rachel and Paul recognized. They'd had four kids, three boys and a girl. Their oldest is 26, youngest is 19, and all four have already left the house for their own families. Three gran-kids between the ages of five and two. Seth hesitated, then reached up and gently soothed the baby. "Leah's dead. Kol is her son. I'm raising him on my own, as stipulated in my sister's last will and testament. After everything that's happened with Leah's imprint a few years ago, I wont take any chances with Kol's life, not here anyway." He admits and they understood. "We'll find out who wanted her dead here. Keep in touch Seth, a consistent phone at least, I mean seriously?" Paul groused and the three of them parted ways once more. Seth waved good-bye to them as he headed back into the forest.  
Seth headed out, adjusting Kol so he was secure against his bare chest, and a back-pack of clean cloths/necessities tied to his back, he shifted and the ropes tying them to him tightened just right that both baby and pack were secure against the Bear-sized tan wolf. He left Forks, WA and the La Push Reservation, for what he feels is quite possibly the last time. He wondered as he ran through the forest, traveling from state-to-state, if he'd ever re-join Jake and the Cullen's. He also wondered what had changed for them, so much, that they would abandon him and Leah the moment they needed to do something important. A low growl escaped Seth's muzzle, causing the baby strapped to him to let out a giggle and hang onto his fur more. He winced at the tight grip his baby nephew already had, and wondered if he'd get the 'Shifter' Gene like he and Leah did. He worried that if he ever became a wolf like him and his sister, then he'd better prepare him for if and when he became one. Until then, Seth just planned to love/raise Kol.  
Almost ten years later, and many heart-warming and heart-breaking firsts later, Seth and his nephew Kol, who is just shy of his 11th birthday, have found themselves renting-to-own a decent sized travel trailor with two bedroom's, one bathroom, and one living-room/kitchen set in a 54ft long by 13ft wide trailor hooked up to a 98' Chevy Pick-up Truck, Dark Blue, and was powered by Solar Panels on the roof. The Solar panels' were mainly so Kol could charge up his Nintendo 2DS XL, Gameboy Advance SP, MP3/Radio Player, ACER Laptop, and both their Cell-Phone's. They had a large tank of clean water to run the toilet and a filtering system. They'd been living in this trailor in London for almost five years now, and it's been almost thirteen years since he'd seen or heard from Jake Black and any of the Cullen's. He'd moved on, but continued to shift. Kol was a tall kid, even Seth could see that, and looked more like a lighter version of himself, but the vivid royal purple eyes Kol had were glaringly obvious of his mixed heritage.  
When Kol and Seth saw the first owl flying towards them in broad daylight, they went on edge, but waited for the owl to land. That's when they noted the two letters attached to it. The owl stood sill long enough for them to get the letters off it's leg, before it hooted and flew into a tree nearby. One letter each was addressed to each of them. Kol opened his and read it over. He was shocked. "Uncle Seth, apparently all those weird things I can do, do have an explanation. I think we should hear them out." Kol suggested, an excited look on his young face. Seth, not opening his yet, calmly took Kol's letter and skimmed it over with a sharp eye. He finished and looked at his nephew in a new light, understanding dawns in Seth's brown eyes. "Your father went here, I remember your mother mentioning it once when she was pregnant with you. She wondered if you'll be like us, Wolf-Shifter's, or like your father, a Wizard it seems is the term. That explains a lot regarding your conception and birth time-table. I've wondered. Think I should stop shifting for a while, until I look a little older?" He lightly joked, still looking about 22, as he has for almost 43 years now. (Seth's somewhere around 58, and Leah would of been around 64 yet looked about 28/30 when she died/Kol was born.). Kol frowns. "Nah, seems the uh Wizard's are long lived. You'll fit right in as far as your youthful appearance goes." Kol jokes with a impish grin. Seth laughed, ruffling his nephew's hair as he opens his letter.  
Dear Mr. Seth Clearwater,  
It has come to the attention of the Lady Narcissia Electra Malfoy-nee-Black, of the existence of one Kol Regulus Black-Clearwater, and has petitioned for her son Draconius Lucius Malfoy to be next in line as 'Heir' to the Black Family. Citing Kol as an illegitimate Black Bastard, however, our records show that when Kol Regulus Black-Clearwater was conceived and later born, his mother and the late Regulus Arcturus Black, were indeed Married then Widowed shortly after Kol's Conception. Lady Narcissia Malfoy's petition has been denied and Kol is the legitimate Black Heir, next in line to his God-Brother, God-Son to Sirius Orion Black, Regulus A. Black's Older Brother. Sirius named Harrison James Potter, son of The late James Potter and Lily Evans, as the Black Family Heir. Kol, being the younger both in bloodline and age, is The Black Family Spare Heir. Draco Malfoy has no claim to the Black Family Titles, but he is in line as the next Malfoy Family Heir. We suggest you get a Heritage Test done at Gringott's Bank with the Goblins, and promptly claim what is due to young Kol, and to you as well Mr. Seth Clearwater. We offer our deepest condolences to you over the death of Mrs. Leah Susanna Black-nee-Clearwater.  
On another matter, Mr. Clearwater, the fate of young Mr. Potter is currently unknown. After the Death of his parents, James and Lily Potter, he was placed with his only living relative on his mother's side, as far as we know, that is Mrs. Petunia Dursley-nee-Evans and her Husband Vernon David Dursley. They too have a son, Dudley Vernon Dursley, who is the same age ase Mr. Potter. According to our reports, the Dursley's left four days prior to the date on this letter, and that they wont be back for another month. Vacation in Venice, Italy if our source is correct. There are signs of someone living in the house, perhaps a house-sitter. We would like you to visit the address listed below, and see who the house-sitter is. If it's a squater, call the cops, if it's young Mr. Potter, call the cops and file for temporary custody of him. Due to Kol's existance as his God-Cousin, via the Black Family, you'll win.  
Harrison James Potter (Harry)  
Number 4   
Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey  
Sincerely,  
Solicitors RedFang & Parker  
Seth stared at the letter in surprise as he read it over. It was a problem, but it seems the legal system is in their favor at the moment. He took in the information like a sponge, noting the names mentioned. "Looks like we've gotta go pick up your god-cousin, he's at his Aunt's place and we need to go pick him up." Seth chuckled when Kol groaned a bit. "Alright, but I dont have to like him do I?" Kol pouted and Seth smirked. "Well, it would help if you were nice to him. I've a feeling his Aunt and her family dont like him, so let's keep an open ear and eyes on him, yeah?" Seth suggets and Kol pauses as he thought about his Uncle Seth's words. He nodded slowly as he mulled it over. "Alright, lets drive over and meet the kid. I dont mind sharing as long as he's not a motor mouth or a snorer." Kol grumbled as the two of them loaded up back in the trailor. "I'll write a reply to both letters, yes?" Seth suggests. Kol nods. "Give'm to that owl from before, he's still in the tree watching us." Kol points out and Seth nods, already writing the letters.  
Ten-minutes later, they watched as the owl left with their letters, to their respective recipients, and the two decided to move their trailor/home closer to the 'Leaky Cauldron Inn' they'd noticed a few years ago in a seedy part of town. Now it made sense why it was located in such a place. It only looked dirty and run down, but both Clearwater's could tell it was well run despite everything. They still had the old Clearwater Cafe in Forks to fall back on if they needed a spare income, but they've yet to even dent the life insurence money Leah and Regulus had left him and Kol. They lived frugily, but happily.  
The following day, after driving for 6 hours to find the house mentioned in the letter, it was Kol who pointed out the house they were looking for. Number 4 Private Drive, in Little Winging, Surrey. They parked in the drive-way, leaving the road open for leaving if they had to, and Kol trotted over to each of the surrounding neighbors and asked if the Dursley's had been gone long. When asked who he was and why he wanted to know, he admitted that their nephew, Harry, was his cousin on Harry's Dad's side, who was the late Lord James Charles Potter, and his wife Lily Marie Potter-nee-Evans, was Petunia Dursley-nee-Evans's younger sister. Harry's God-dad was Kol's Uncle on his Dad's side. When asked about the man with him, he would tell them that's his Uncle Seth Clearwater on his Mother's side, Leah Black-nee-Clearwater. By the time Kol got the information he wanted, he'd learned more about the Dursley's and Harry's status among them then he'd expected. He hurried back to his Uncle Seth and saw the frown on his young-ish face. "He's in there isnt he?" Kol dully questioned and Seth nods. "Ya, shall we knock to make sure?" he suggests and Kol nods. "Ya, dont break the door down unless we've got no choice." Kol warns.   
His senses were trying to warn him of something, but he wasnt sure of them yet. Seth knocked, while keeping a firm hand on Kol's shoulder beside him, something he learned as a security measure when Kol was almost taken by some of the 'Traitor's of La Push' when Kol was 3, 7, and 10. He'd been deviastated when he learned who had been hunting Kol and him down. The Volturi had teamed up with none-other-then Sam & Emily Uley, and the still shifting Jared. Quil, Paul, Embry, and the others had all seemingly passed on with their mate's over the course of a year when Kol was 8, a year after the second attempt. They wanted Kol, so they could train him, drain him, and research him. Seth refused and escaped with Kol nearly every time thus far. Him, Jake, and the Cullen's are all that's left of the group. He never count's Bella, since he's never really liked her even when he knew her.  
Seth was torn from his thoughts when the front door clicks to unlock, and a small little boy, about 8 or 9 yrs old, maybe even Kol's age if Seth wanted to stretch it a bit. "Harry Potter, right?" Kol spoke first and the smaller boy unsurely nodded, green eyes wide behind a pair of old glasses that had seen much better days. Seth knelt down, so he was eye level with the much smaller child. "My name is Seth Clearwater, and this is my nephew, Kol Black, but he goes by Kol Clearwater to protect himself from those vultures we call Money-Hungry people and those we call Reporters. Kol is your God-Cousin on your Godfather's side. Your Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, is Kol's Uncle, since Kol's dad, Regulus Arcturus Black, was Sirius's little brother. Regulus married Kol's mom, and she had Kol nine wonderful months later. We lost Regulus only a month after the wedding. Killed. A year later, your parents died, and for a long time we've moved a lot."  
Seth stops a moment, letting his words sink in for the younger boy. Harry mutely nodded. "So... you two are family to me?" He unsurely asked, and Seth smiles, hoping Harry would understand as much. "That's right. Now, through your father and Sirius, those two were second cousins to begin with and were very best friends with each other all through their school years and even after your parents died. He's in prison right now because he lost his head and tried to go after the traitor who got your parents killed. He had no trial, and was merely thrown into jail without a trial. He was broken by your parents deaths, broken by the traitor, and thrown in jail for a crime he never committed. No one wanted to listen to him. Not even their third friend, but he was gone for most of this. Hiding from the same Madman who killed your parents." Seth continued, and he saw the understanding dawn in Harry's green eyes. "Can we save him?" Harry quietly asks, and Seth's brown eyes softened as he nods. "We might be able to save your Uncle Sirius, but I'll need your permission little one, to make me your Guardian instead of your Aunt." Seth adds. Harry blinks and thinks for a few minutes, then lets the two of them into the house, and they came in without another word. Harry was awkwardly standing aside as they inspected the house as a whole. Not touching anything in the house, save the door-knobs, which Kol wiped down with a special wipe he'd aquired in case Seth got extra curious, and he was right.  
Seth was staring at the cupboard door under the stairs, eyeing it with growing horror in his eyes and Kol clicked why. "Do you spend a lot of time in that cupboard?" Kol quietly quesitoned, and Harry looked at him then the door then back at Kol with a sad little nod. "Willingly or Ordered?" Kol pressed. "No. I sleep there every night for as long as I can remember." He quietly admits. Seth used the cloth Kol had, that he'd snatched from him, and opened the cupboard door to get a better look. He froze as the scents hit him. He pulled his phone out and took several clear photo's of the cupboard, as well as the entire house, documenting everything, and took a clear picture of Harry to top it all off. He and Kol were not in any of the pictures. He turned to Harry now, and frowned. "Harry, do you want to take a bath or something? You look like you need a good bath and some good food. We've got plenty in our trailor if you'd like to take one without bothering with your Aunt's." Seth offers. Kol snickered at his Uncle's awkwardness. "Come on, we've gotta make a few calls before we can do that Uncle Seth, so Harry doesnt have to stay here anymore, but he has to for the next bit of time until the legal system makes it's mind up and grants you custody and/or free's Uncle Sirius and he gets custody. Either way, we need to get the ball moving before I take off for school this September first. You'll get your letter of acceptance next year Harry, I can tell your gifted like me." Kol smiled, being kinder then he realized. Harry slowly nodded, uncertainty in his green eyes, when Kol saw the moment Harry made his choice. "M.. Make the Call Uncle Seth." Harry quietly asked. Seth nodded once, and dialed the police number as the three of them stepped outside.  
~*~Three Days Later...~*~  
Harry, now bunking with Kol, and living with Seth and him temporarily. Investigation on the house and abundance of evidence of Harry's long-term abuse there, as well as that on their own son in a different manner. Vernon, Petunia, and Marge Dursley have all been arrested for child abuse, child neglect, child-endangerment, illegal dog breeding, and several attempted murder charges that ended with several of Harry's bones breaking and healing awkwardly. Further investigation found the lack of a trial for one Sirius Orion Black, whom was still listed as a potential guardian for Harry, and his immediate trial was pushed through at Harry's request that 'Justice be served for his family.' That statement sealed the deal. The Dursley's were convicted, Guilty on all charges and all now serve life sentences in Mundane Prison Cells.  
An Unconscious Sirius O. Black, name newly cleared and his title's and honor returned to him, was brought to Seth Clearwater's trailer one afternoon, just after he'd had a magical architect in to expand the trailor and add two bedrooms. He hadnt realized just yet that the second spare room would belong to Sirius. Seth helped the Auror's bring him inside. "What happened that he's unconscious, Auror?" Seth calmly questioned as he got Sirius comfortable on the Master bed he usually used. He turned to the Auror, who'd gone red at the question. "Someone hit him with a stunner after he took one step out of the court-room..." He mumbles.  
Seth mutely nods, "Alright. You have a contact for a decent Healer by any chance?" he awkwardly asks and the Auror nods, and Seth hands him a pen and paper. The wizard stares at the pen a moment, then shakes his head as he writes down the name of a good healer, Floo address, St. Mungo's Address, etc. "Here you go, Sir." The Auror turned on his heel and left the trailor to leave. Seth let him go. He shook his head and went to the small 'add-on' Floo-Fire he'd also added and he called the Floo address for St. Mungo's. He was immediately answered and was surprised to see a 30-something woman answer. "Madam? By any chance is a competent and neutral healer available? I have a brother-in-law here who took a stunner shortly after his good name was restored and cleared of any wrong-doing. He appears emanciated, and is a bit of a mess. We have no fully trained wizards, save him if he awakens, and if his magic is even stable after almost ten years in Azkaban Prison on wrongful imprisonment." He cooly informed her of his need and the Healer seemed startled at first, then hummed. "Yes. I have just the person. Healer Ted Tonks. I'll send him right through this line, yes?" She asks and he smiles. "Yes Ma'am. That would be wonderful. Blessed times ma'am." Seth thanks her and she beams as she leaves the view a moment later. Seth took a few steps back, clearing a couple chairs to make room for whomever would come through.  
A few minutes later, a tall man with kind pale-green eyes, shaggy brown-grey hair, and a healers garb came through. Seth caught him with a chuckle as the man stumbled as he came through. "Sorry 'bout that Healer Tonks, the fire-place is new and so is the extra space in here. I'm Seth Clearwater, and the paitent your to look over is on the bed over to your left. Of whom is Mr. Sirius Orion Black. My late brother-in-law's big brother." he smirks at Tonks startled look. "Regulus married before he died? I forgot about that. He was quite young I remember... ah, I recall the bride now. Miss Leah Clearwater. A Beautiful Native American woman from the Quillette Tribe in America. My wife Andy was invited to the wedding, and had our daughter Nym with her." He smiles fondly. Seth brightened up as he recognized the aging man.   
"Ah! I remember now. I was seated on the brides side. Leah was my older sister. Her and Reg only got to spend a month together when we lost Regulus. Seven months later, Leah gave birth to their son, Kol Regulus Black, but he goes by Clearwater to honor his mother and mines people. Black here in England though." he admits. Ted smiles and nods. "Go ahead and check him over, may want to make sure that when he does wake up, he's doesnt go for your throat. All I know is he's been hit by a stunner about twenty minutes ago and has been in Azkaban for nearly ten years." He admits. Ted nods, his face grave as he took in the condition his 'ex-cousin-in-law-but-still-favorite'. "I'll do what I can." Ted gets to work, pulling out several pre-made potions he'd brought with him.   
Seth went into the back of the trailor to check on the boys. They were huddled together in Kol's room, reading a few of Kol's first year books he'll be using for the next nine to ten months at Hogwarts. Harry's getting a head start on his education, and that can only be good for the smaller boy. Knowledge is Power. Seth left them be and by the time he came back down the hall. Ted was talking to a now awake Sirius, so Seth kept back, he started a pot of de-caf coffee and took a seat in the kitchen to give them some privacy. He reached over and pulled the Chocolete Creamer from the fridge, setting it on the counter for the coffee.  
"Ah... you must be Seth. Um Hi?" Came the husky, tired voice that sent chills down Seth's spine as he turns and locks eyes with the steel-grey-eyed man. His eyes widened a fraction as his entire world just came and focused on this one man. Seth tore his gaze away with a flinch. "Ah hell... alright... Um, yeah. I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother, Leahs the chick who married your brother Regulus, only for him to die a month later and we share a handsome eleven year old nephew because of their union. Kol Regulus Black. Oh and Harry Potter is down the hall with him reading some school books. Harry just turned Ten." Seth rambled, his dark cheeks pinkened a bit at his own ramblings. Ted chuckled and Sirius smirked. "Ah... maybe now would be a good time to mention that I'm not human?" Seth awkwardly points out. Ted pauses. "What are you then?". Seth hesitates then sighs. "I'm a Quillette to start with. Some of our tribesmen and sometimes our females, we start to go through a change we cannot stop once started."  
"What sort of change and what triggers it?" Ted sat down, curious. Sirius did as well, drawn to the seemingly younger male. Seth bites his lip, then nods. "Well, the trigger is caused by the Cold Ones who move into the area now and then. If they linger too long and take too many, Some of us will undergo huge growth spurts, increased anger, a 110 Degree fever, and once our Anger is tipped, or any intense emotion really, we shift." He tries to explain. They frown. "Shift? As in you and your tribe are genetically inclined to go from normal humans to some animal-based Shape-Shifter?" Ted leaned foreward, eyes wide with interest. Seth nods. "Yes. Our Tribe calls us Spirit Warrior's, Protectors of the Tribe, but my tribe... something went wrong with my tribe after my sister and I shifted for the first time. I was 14, youngest to shift at the time. She was 20. Our dad, Harry Clearwater, had been out hunting when a Cold one ambushed him and a few buddies of his. Dad died of a heart-attack from the encounter, and my sister and I shifted. That was our breaking point after recovering from the fever. We consistantly run a 108 degree tempurature at all times, we have enhanced healing abilites, and most of us can turn into a huge grizzly bear sized wolf. Mine is a tan wolf. My sister was a little darker. We left home probably ten years before Kol was born, after our mother Sue Clearwater, had remarried, to a Mr. Charlie Swan, and they had a pair of twin girls together before adopting a pair of twin boys that belonged to a cousin of Charlie's. They'd be about... oh... 20-25 or so now. I'm in my fifties." He blushes as he admits he's about 20yrs older then Sirius, and about fifteen years older then Ted.  
"Your not saying something." Sirius points out. Seth nods. "Like most creatures, we have a way to find our soul-mate's, we call them our Imprint's. When a Wolf-Shifter like say, my sister, looks into her soul-mate's eyes for the first time. Our world shifts. One moment we are centered to the earth through our tribe and our pack. Our Imprints instantly become our everything. Imprints are to be protected and accepted by the tribe and it's reigning Protectors. Leah and Our whole world revolves around our Imprint once it happens. Kol has the potential to be a Shifter and a Wizard. I've noticed the signs. Oh and if we keep shifting, we dont age. WE have total control of our beast form, and it's really hard to hurt us. We evolved like this, for the main purpose of killing vampires. The Cold Ones. Though I am friends with a few of them." He admits, taking deep breaths to calm himself. They were working together to write down Seth's information and he blinked. "The Ministry cannot find out." Seth curtly warns. They both sheepishly look up at him. "Why cant the Ministry know about your kind of 'Shifter?'" Sirius curiously questioned. "Because, with their history, they will find a way to depict us as Dark Creatures, and will more then likely try to capture and experiment on the few of us left since the last Outbreak of Change. Most of the Generation of Wolves that I was a part of, are all dead already. Myself, Jake... Jared, and Sam. Jared and Sam are traitors to the pack, as they conspired with the Elders of our Tribe and the Vampire Kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi, in hunting down and killing Leah, and by some miracle, Kol survived the birth while Leah died only moments after giving birth. She'd been poisoned by Jared, who had given her the poison the previous day. The poison induced labor to start, then once that begins, it goes for the mother and begins to rapidly attack her. Most women who suffer this poison are still pregnant when they die from the poison, thus killing the unborn baby while the mother is dying while going through labor. Every Contraction killed her with that poison in her. Leah was strong though, strong enough to give birth to Kol before the poison could reach him." Seth had a single tear stream down his face as he remembered his big sister, Kol's mother. He shut his eyes as he takes several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, It's been 11 years since we lost her, and it's been just as long since I've seen what was left of my mis-matched pack." He leaves the room and steps outside the trailor for a moment, getting some fresh air as he tried to calm himself down, his wolf itching to come out. It's been about a week since he shifted, not since the letter from Hogwarts and the Ministry had arrived.  
He stayed outside for about ten-minutes, just letting himself breath-in the fresh forest air around them, and once he felt in-control he went back inside. "Ah... Before I forget, Sirius, would you like to meet your nephew Kol and God-son Harry?" He offers, and Sirius straitens up. He gulps and nods once, his nerves showing. Seth smiles. "Hey, dont worry. Kol and Harry are good kids. Though I'm still getting-to-know to Harry, he seems like a good kid too." He sooths.  
Sirius visibly calmed and Ted chuckled beside him. "Bring the boys out, I may as well give them and you a general-check-up while I'm here." Ted jokes, and Seth brightens up. "Ok. I'll go get the boys." Seth walks away, down the hallway, and knocks on the boys door. "Come on out boys, Sirius is feeling much better, and wants to see you both." Seth gently called out and the boys' door opens the reveal the two dark-haired, bright-eyed, and tan-skined youths. They grinned together, almost like twins if it wearnt for the obvious height difference and one needing glasses to see. The bolt scar was just as vivid as the day he got it. That was something Kol wanted Healer Tonks to look over while he was here. "Healer Tonks, can you take a look at Harry's scar? I want to know if it needs to be cleansed of something because normal scars tend to fade, not stick around as vivid as the day he recieved it." Seth quietly pointed out as Harry stepped up to the Healer, he'd become familiar with this type of doctor's, and his 'Uncle Seth' had come to trust the man to look him over, so he'd accept that for now.  
Sirius knelt down to Harry's height, surprised at how much smaller Harry is next to Kol beside him. Almost six, maybe even eight inches different in height, and it worried Sirius. "Hello Harry, I'm your Godfather. Hello Kol, I'm your father's older brother, Sirius Orion Black, your Uncle." Sirius kindly greeted, grey eyes tired but happy to see them. Kol tilted his head, much like Regulus used to do as he thought something over. Kol smiled then, and Sirius felt like he was hit in the face. Regulus's smile. "Welcome back to the family then Uncle Sirius." He smiles happily. Harry was still staring at Sirius, who's gaze landed on him once more, and his green eyes widened a little. "...Pa'foo?" was all Harry whispered out in response and Sirius's eyes widened as he slowly nodded. "Ya, it's me. Uncle Padfoot." He smiles, and Harry launches himself at Sirius, hugging him with a wide smile on his face, a smile that resembled the late James Potter very much, and Sirius chuckled as he hugged the younger boy happily. Kol grinned and tapped Harry and Sirius's shoulders. Both look up curiously, and Kol grins. "Mind if I join in?" He lightly jokes, and Sirius used one arm and yanked the other boy onto his lap with Harry, hugging both for all he was worth. Seth and Ted stood back and watched them with happy little smiles. "It was good you came to England when you did Seth, and bringing Kol, Sirius, and Harry together. It makes it all worth it doesnt it?" Ted asks, a slow little smile on his face. Seth nods. "Ya... it does. Saving Sirius and Harry. Worth it, every time." Seth admits.


End file.
